yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Plisetsky
'Yuri Plisetsky '(Russian: Юрий Плисецкий; Japanese: ユーリ・プリセツキー, Yūri Purisetsukī) is a 15 year old competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. He is the second Russian character introduced. Background Yuri was raised chiefly by his grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky in Moscow. As a result, he has a close relationship with him. He started figure skating at a young age. A new generation Russian figure skater, he had dominated the Junior World Championships for three years straight, winning gold at the previous Junior Grand Prix Final. Yuri has incredible talent and is described by many to be a rising star in the figure skating world. Despite his age, he was able to surpass many older skaters to bag the gold medal at the Rostelecom Cup and the Senior Grand Prix Final. Appearance Yuri has long blonde hair that covers one side of his face and blue-green eyes. He is shorter than average and has a thin frame; because of his appearance, he is nicknamed the Russian Fairy. His warm-up uniform consists of either his training outfit or his costume under a black zip-up hoodie with black pants, sneakers, and a zip-up baseball tee styled runner with "Russia" across the chest. His skates have special blades that are said to make it easier to perform jumps. When not in performance costumes or warm-up gear, Yuri loves to wear clothing with animal-print (mainly big cat prints). Personality Yuri is very ambitious and is determined to become the best of the best in figure skating. Because of this, he is very serious about his practice and absolutely refuses to allow anyone to stand in his way. Contrary to his beauty and grace on the ice, once Yuri steps out of the rink he becomes foul-mouthed, rude, and dismissive of othersーearning him his second nickname, the Russian Punk. To ensure he gets what he wants, Yuri is not above threatening or intimidating his competition. He is short-tempered, and very accustomed to yelling. However, a softer side to his personality can be seen when thinking of his grandfather; as when Yuuri commented on him looking vulnerable after he had recalled a memory of his grandfather.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 3 Despite this Yuri is shown to be a typical teenager, who pouts in the face of criticism and constant screaming from his coach, Yakov. He is very fond of animal-print, and even more fond of cats. He loves cats so much, in fact, that he temporarily forgot his anger over Viktor abandoning him to drool over a shirt in the window of a shop. Yuri is both very critical of himself, and determined to impress Viktor. He hates being underestimated and projects a strong air of confidenceーstrong enough to come across as arrogance, instead. He is prone to seeing other athletes as his rivals, and therefore his enemies. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuri finds Yuuri Katsuki crying in the bathroom after his loss in the Grand Prix and tells him to quit skating as he is making his senior debut next year and adds that there cannot be two Yuris on the rink. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! A few months later when Yuri found out that Viktor Nikiforov had forgotten his promise to help him with his senior debut if he won the Junior Grand Prix without any quads and had traveled to Japan in order to coach Yuuri, he becomes enraged and follows him to Hasetsu to take him back to Russia. There, he is taken into another deal - to have a contest between him and Yuuri, a skate off to different arrangements of the same song. The winner would be able to ask what they wanted of Viktor. With the involvement of the triplets, Yuri's enthusiastic agreement, and Yuuri's reluctant participation, the Onsen on Ice competition is set. And with that, Yuri moves himself into Yu-topia Akatsuki, where that he's nicknamed "Yurio" by Yuuri's sister, Mari. The following day,Viktor has the songs ready for them. Both of them depict different a different type of love - namely, Eros and Agape - or sexual love and unconditional love, respectively. Yuri is assigned ''In Regards to Love: Agape, ''and though he protests at first he goes along with it in the end, so long as Viktor returns to Russia with him when he wins. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuri fails to win the competition and thus goes back to Russia alone to train under Yakov Feltsman. He declares, however, that he would certainly win the upcoming Grand Prix competition. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Upon returning to Russia, he is trained under Lilia Baranovskaya, a former prima ballerina. He becomes much more disciplined under her guidance. Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the first competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship He is seen showing Yakov and other rink mates the results of his training with Lilia. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program It is revealed that he did not get his desired first place in Skate Canada and he winds up second. He is seen watching both Yuuri and Georgi's short programs with Mila Babicheva and another rink mate. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate He is in the locker room when he remembers that he forgot to watch Georgi's free skate. He is later seen watching Yuuri's free skate, together with Mila and the same rink mate from earlier. He becomes very irritated when Viktor declares that Yuuri will win the Rostelecom Cup in Russia, and breaks his spoon, which causes his borscht to splatter everywhere. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! The Rostelecom Cup Short Program Yuri is at the airport with Mila and Yakov. There are a lot of his fans there, and he quickly leaves the group to be picked up by his grandfather. He is very excited to see his grandfather and jumps onto him, accidentally strain on his back. He apologizes profusely, stating that he has forgotten that his grandfather has a bad back. On the drive back home, his grandfather gives him one of his pirozhki to eat. Yuri comments on the katsudon he had in Japan, upsetting his grandfather, who asks if his pirozhki isn't good enough. Yuri runs into Yuuri at the hotel all the figure skaters are staying at. They ride the same elevator to their respective floors. On the day of the short program, Yuri hears that his grandfather is unable to watch him and is very disappointed. When his short program is about to begin, Yuuri and Viktor wish him good luck, irritating him. His anger affects his program, making him miss a jump. But midway he manages to recover, and the audience is astounded by the beauty of his performance. Following the conclusion of the short programs, he is in third place, following Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuuri Katsuki. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Yuri is informed by Yakov that his grandfather is waiting for him outside. Upon arriving, Nikolai gives him some pirozhki to try. To his surprise, Yuri finds that the fillings are reminiscent of katsudon's ingredients. Nikolai proudly tells him that it is his 'katsudon pirozhki' and then tells him to win the Rostelecom, greatly encouraging his grandson. Before the start of his free skate. Yuri tells Lilia and Yakov that he is reducing the number of jumps in the first half. Ignoring Yakov's protests, he steps onto the ice. As he skates, he thinks about Skate Canada and how Jean Jacques surpassed him. Assuring himself that he would win with that skate, he delivers a flawless performance. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Skills Jumps Yuri is shown to have an amazing amount of jumping ability starting from a very early age; when he was twelve, he landed a Quadruple Salchow (4S) during a local competition, despite warnings from his coach about it being too early for him to start such difficult jumps.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 2 In ''Agape, he landed a 4S+3T (Quadruple Salchow, Triple Toe Loop Combination) and 4T (Quadruple Toe Loop) in the second half of the program. As scores are higher when jumps are used in the second half of the program, it proves he has great stamina and durability. Combination spin His signature as a junior were his combination spins. He is also able to do a Biellmann spin, which is rarer in the men's singles discipline due to the flexibility that it requires. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Yuri initially looked up to Viktor as a skater, and had idolized him since he was very young. The two of them used to be rinkmates under Yakov's guidance. After winning first place at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Viktor had noticed the younger skater and promised to not only coach him for his Senior Division debut, but to give him a program that would ensure he would win. Yuri is determined to prove himself to Viktor as a skater. Viktor choreographs Yuri's short program for Yuri's senior debut. As the series progresses, Yuri's perception of Viktor changes. He no longer looks up as much towards Viktor, disappointed that Viktor had left competitive skating to coach Yuuri. Despite this, Viktor still cares very much about Yuri, and was overjoyed when Yuri beat his short program world record. Nikolai Plisetsky Nikolai is Yuri's grandfather, and is the person Yuri loves the most, even over Yuri's own mother. Nikolai usually does his best to attend skating competitions held in Moscow that Yuri participates in. Nikolai often makes fried Pirozhki for Yuri, and later on, made Pirozhki stuffed with ingredients of a katsudon, thereby combining two of Yuri's favourite food''Yuri!!! On Ice Episode 9. Yuri's short program very much centered around his love for his grandfather. Nikolai is shown to be very proud of Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki Yuri initially looked down on Yuuri for crying after losing the Sochi Grand Prix Final, trying to intimidate Yuuri to drop out from competitive skating. He does not see Yuuri as much of a threat and was infuriated when Viktor left Russia to coach Yuuri. Yuri stays at Yuuri's house while in Japan, and often rudely teases Yuuri. Despite all this, he was willing to teach Yuuri how to land a Quad Salchow and eventually sees Yuuri as a worthy rival. Even though most of the time Yuri is rude to Yuuri or having ill-wishes against the older skater, Yuri is shown to care for Yuuri. Yuri instinctively cheers Yuuri on when the latter was underperforming during the Rostelecom Cup free skate, and later offers Yuuri some Katsudon Pirozhki for Yuuri's birthday. Yuri becomes bitter when it was rumoured that Yuuri would be retiring if the latter won gold at the Barcelona GPF, which is a far cry from his initial wish for Yuuri to drop out of competitive skating. Yuri vows to prevent Yuuri from winning the GPF in order to prevent Yuuri from retiring. Yuri and Yuuri's first encounter during the previous year's GPF banquet, where a drunk Yuuri had challenged Yuri to a dance battle. Yuri describes the incident as disgusting (though pictures of the banquet prove otherwise), while Yuuri has no recollection of this first meeting. Yuri rarely refers to Yuuri by his proper name, instead preferring to call Yuuri by the nickname Katsudon, as both a play on Yuuri's surname Katsuki, and Yuuri's love for katsudon. Yuuko Nishigori After following Viktor to Japan, Yuri meets Yuuko. The two keep in contact through texting, with Yuuko giving Yuri constant updates on the training situation at Ice Castle Hasetsu.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 4 Yuuko is one of the people that Yuri dedicates his GPF free skate performance to. Otabek Altin Yuri and Otabek became friends after Otabek rescued Yuri from his fans in Barcelona. They had initially met five years prior at Yakov's summer training camp but Yuri had no memory of the meeting. Otabek notes that he had first began to notice Yuri because his eyes had looked like those of a soldier and tells him that he feels like they have a lot in common.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 10 The two of them are very supportive of each other, cheering for each other during their individual programs at the Barcelona GPF. Jean-Jacques Leroy Jean-Jacques has no ill feelings towards Yuri, and often teases the younger skater. Yuri greatly dislikes Jean-Jacques, saying that he is the only person who is more annoying than Viktor and Yuuri.''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 8 Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Yuri's current coach. Yakov oftens scolds Yuri due to Yuri's disobedience. However, Yakov treats Yuri like a son, buying him fried Pirozhki and embracing the young skater when he got a high score in the GPF short program. Yakov sometimes sees Viktor in Yuri, both in his skating and his actions. Yuri is quite rude when speaking to Yakov, but he also cares for his coach. Lilia Baranovskaya Lilia is Yuri's ballet coach and free program choreographer. Lilia is strict when teaching Yuri, but she is also very motherly towards Yuri, usually crying with pride during Yuri's free skate performances. Yuri stays at Lilia's house with Yakov throughout their training for the Grand Prix series. Mila Babicheva Yuri is rinkmates with Mila under Yakov's guidance. Mila treats Yuri like a younger brother and enjoys teasing Yuri. She was also shown to be willing to extend help to Yuri when needed''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 11. Yuri gives Mila the nickname of "Grandma". Programs Short - In Regards to Love: Agape The song is one of two different arrangements, written to encompass two different aspects of love. Agape is defined as selfless, all-encompassing love. Free - Piano Concerto in B Minor: Allegro Appassionato Exhibition - Welcome to The Madness Quotes * "''If you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead." (To Yuri, about Viktor) * "If selling my soul is what it takes to win, I'll give you this body, no holds barred." (To Lilia) * "I'm going to take advantage of everything I can right now to win." (To himself) *"If you retire now, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 (To Yuuri) Trivia * Yuri is based off of Russian figure skater and prodigy, Yulia Lipnitskaya * He has been the main provider for his family since his days competing in the Rookie Division. * Yuri has his own fan club called Yuri Angels. * He loves animal-print clothing. * He loves cats and owns a white and black cat. ** His phone case has a white tiger face on it. ** He owns what appears to be a Siberian Forest Cat ** He has a shirt with a tiger print on it. * Yuuri's older sister nicknames him 'Yurio,' after the member of a boy band that she likes. He was thereafter called that when he was in Japan to avoid confusion, between Yuuri and Yuri. Yuri is initially shown not to like the name, but he eventually gets used to it. * His Instagram is yuri-plisetsky. * In his childhood, his grandfather often took him and attended his practices in the place of his mother. * Yuri's short program score in the Barcelona GPF would had exceeded the real-life world record by nearly 8 points. References Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Plisetsky Family Category:Russia